There are many instances in which an automotive vehicle should be equipped with a signaling device so as to promote visibility of the vehicle and call attention to an unusual or emergency situation. Some vehicles, such as police cars and fire trucks, are fitted permanently with housings within which are mounted rotating or flashing lights. There are other vehicles, however, which are not equipped with permanent signal installations, but which make use of housings containing rotating or flashing lights and which are detachably secured to the vehicles by suction cups, magnets, and the like. Such detachable mounting devices are relatively insecure in that they are susceptable to detachment due to the forces of acceleration and deceleration, as well as wind forces.
The use of magnets, suction cups, and similar means for detachably supporting a signal housing on a vehicle also is objectionable for the reason that such devices may mar, scratch, or otherwise damage the finish of the vehicle.
A principal object of the invention, therefore, is to provide apparatus for detachably mounting a signaling device on a vehicle and which overcomes the disadvantages referred to above.